Guardian Of The Hunt
by thesis145
Summary: What will happen when the human race is pushed to extinction? The gods and titans must unite against these powerful forces. But it is not enough. Lord Perseus must answer the call again to save the earth. His most faithful friend has betrayed him and he seeks revenge. Will this bloodlust get in the way of saving the world though? Percy Artemis
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**

**Alright I love the plot for this story I hope you do too. Remember to review. Here's the first chapter, enjoy! (Oh btw it's not like my last one, Percy is still exactly as he was in the Pjo series) (Also I'm gonna bring Chaos In a bit later in the story, not immediately) (Its still a pertemis)**

Chapter 1-

(Continuation from after Titan war)

"Let the party begin!", Zeus screamed.

The nine muses cranked up the volume and everyone started partying, we were all happy and relieved that the threat had passed. Just when I was walking to a table to get a slice of pizza, Athena silently appeared next to me.

"Percy I have been watching you these past years with my daughter, I did not approve at first, but now I have seen you are worthy to date my daughter, just don't you dare get to mushy mushy with her"

"Yes milday, thank you for your approval, I won't ever do anything to harm your daughter"

"Ok, now run off, you deserve to enjoy this party"

Percy gave a quick bow and ran off to see the love of his life. He saw her by the punch table quietly talking with Malcolm.

"Hey Annabeth! Malcolm can I steal this fine lady away from you"

"Of course you can, she's all yours", Malcolm replied with a smirk

"Hey Percy before you take me to dance there is something I want to show you , come on follow me!", Annabeth said this with excitement in her voice. Percy did nothing but follow.

Annabeth led him through the courtroom, and outside into the village, she took them all over Olympus until she finally reached where she wanted to stop.

"Annabeth, why did you take me here"?

"Because I wanted to show you something", Annabeth said with a smug smile on her face.

Annabeth then snapped her fingers three times and two bodies laid in front of her.

"Annabeth, who are these people?" Percy asked with some fear in his voice.

"Wow you really are a dumbass aren't you", Annabeth then slowly turned over the bodies revealing Paul and Sally, his mom and his soon to be step-dad. "I never did love you, I never needed you, I hope you rot in tartarus, like your parents are doing, because my face was the last thing they ever saw you dumb bitch"

Percy didn't even reply, his eyes laced with tears, his whole body began to become surrounded in a sea green aura, power coursing through his vanes, his eyes were orbs of fire, Annabeth's smug smile soon morphed into a look of fear, she clapped her hands and dirt and sand surrounded her until she disappeared. Percy couldn't contain his power once she left, he let loose a blood curling scream and emitted a blast from his body that blew up anything within a 50 meter radius, if it wasn't for his new skin he would've died too. Everything around him was incinerated, then he finally broke, he just sat and wept for who knows how long.

Eventually Percy got up and walked slowly to Olympus, he was still sobbing like crazy. When he finally reached the throne room, he took a deep breath and went inside.

"Perseus what are you doing here my son, we all thought you escaped the party to go back to camp half-blood, to spend some time with Annabeth", Poseidon winked at Percy.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HER SHE IS A BITCH", Percy growled

Athena suddenly stood up out of her throne. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU UNGRATEFUL, LYING PIECE OF SEA SCUM".

"ME! HOW DARE YOU SAY IT WAS ME, DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME"! Percy got so mad eventually Athena shrunk back into her throne.

"Ok, Percy what happened", Zeus asked impatiently.

"Well the little bitch led me through Olympus to a tiny little corner, then she told me she never loved me and she told and showed me my parents dead bodies, then she disappeared in a pile of dirt", Percy growled.

"Pile of dirt? I wonder", mumbled Zeus to himself.

"So Zeus I come here with one request and one request only, kill me", Percy said in a dead serious tone.

"Now my boy you can't be so harsh just because of one girl", Poseidon said with sadness

"ONE GIRL, I loved her dad, and she betrayed me, she used me, and betrayed me"

"Now listen boy", Zeus began, "we can't kill our hero, how about you stay with the hunters until you can overcome your sadness". Zeus looked at Artemis.

"Hmm, sure but I'm not responsible for what they do to him", Artemis said all way staring into space.

"Sure ok Zeus, I'll stay with the hunt, how bad can it be", Percy said.

"Ok well now you get some pretty cool powers, you can teleport", Said Zeus with a smile on his face, "plus you have partial immortality like the Hunters".

"Welcome aboard Percy, let's see if you can survive till the end of the day", Artemis said with a smirk.

**A/N-**

**And there is the first chapter, Building up some Pertemis, but its gonna be slow. Review and tell me if you liked it and what you want in the next chapter. Until next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

**Hey guys here's chapter 2, please review thanks!**

**(I would like to give a shoutout to Person2309, she helped me with the plot for the story, she's a great author and her stories are awesome, you guys should go check them out!)**

Chapter 2-

Artemis flashed him and herself away from Olympus to a thickly wooded forest.

"And here begins your first test, try to find our camp", Artemis said mischievously, as she flashed away in a bright silver light.

Percy just sighed; this was going to take a while. Percy figured the Hunters would want to camp in an open clearing by a river, so he started there. Percy walked through the forest looking for any signs of a river or something, Percy could usually sense if a river was nearby, but right now he was feeling nothing. Then Percy knew something was wrong, he felt himself falling down a 20 foot hole only to land in a pile of sticky, black goo. Percy couldn't even dry himself, this wasn't water it was some type of gelatin, probably some prank the hunters played on him. Percy grudgingly got to his feet when he heard giggles, "great the Hunters are following me", Percy thought to himself.

After Percy climbed himself out of the hellhole he continued his trek. Finally Percy stumbled upon a river where he used its water to clean himself. Then he saw a glimpse of silver. Percy was overjoyed, he finally found the hunters camp. Percy walked into the hunter's camp, only to have a dozen blunt tipped arrows pierce his backside.

"Argh, damn it! What in Hades name was that for", Percy screamed.

"Hey cuz, nice to see you're in such good shape", Thalia exclaimed while she helped Percy to his feet.

"Yeah, but with you around that isn't going to last", Percy grumbled.

"Yup, now you're stuck with me, isn't it great"

"Better than the alternative I suppose".

"Yeah, that bitch, I'm gonna kill her slowly and painfully when I see her", Thalia growled in anger.

"Alright hurry up, you two can catch up later, Percy go do the laundry, a nice big pile of clothes is waiting for you down by the river", Artemis said.

"Of course"

"Hey don't worry kelp head, things are just getting started for you", Thalia exclaimed happily.

Percy paled, at the thought of what Thalia would do to him. He got up and walked towards the river only to find himself stumble into another 20 foot hole, thought this one didn't have anything in it thankfully.

"Oh yea cuz, we laid out some traps, sorry about that", Thalia said while laughing, even Artemis let out a chuckle.

"Of course you did", Percy growled. Percy made his way to the river after being chased by a pack of silver wolves, finally when he reached the river they retreated. When Percy reached the bank of the river he saw a huge pile of clothes. "oh boy, this is going to take a while", Percy mumbled to himself. Percy used the water to make a swirl of water to wash the clothes in, that was the easy part. Then he had to hang all the clothes up, this took hours and finally he was done but had got a really sore back. Meanwhile unknown to him Artemis was watching him the entire time.

Artemis was impressed from how Percy never complained once about doing the laundry. She was starting to think that maybe having him in the hunt wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well Perseus looks like you're done huh?", Artemis said cheekily.

"Well if you could call it done I suppose, you've probably got some hard work for me again", Percy said with a glum face.

"Right you are cuz, except it's not her that's giving out the tasks", Thalia said suddenly emerging from the forest.

"And why should I answer to you, huh, I only answer to Lady Artemis", Percy said indigently

Thalia just raised an eyebrow at Artemis

"Oh all right just don't torture him to death, then he won't be of any use, Percy I order you to listen to any chore or command from Thalia", Artemis stated.

"Uh oh"

"Yup that's right cuz now get off that butt and follow me", Thalia said with a smirk.

(2 months later)

After 2 months of gruesome chores Percy literally thought he was going to die from overwork rather than battle. The hunters still hadn't accepted him and played prank after prank on him most of which including him getting chased by endless amounts of wild creatures. One day he was walking back from the river after washing clothes and he saw smoke in the sky. Percy being Percy immediately ran to the camp to help out the hunters which he presumed were in trouble. Then he saw the flames. One of the tents was being burned down to the ground. It took him a while to realize that the tent was his and that some of the hunters were hiding in the woods snickering while Thalia was just standing there dumbfounded. Percy then realized his only pictures of his mom were in that tent, and now it was burning down to the ground.

Percy exploded into pure rage, his body surrounded in a sea green aura, immensely frightening the hunters in the woods. It was just a tent; the hunters had no idea why he was so angry. All of the sadness, and resentment he had been holding in for months came out from Percy in a wave of power. A forty foot wave shout out of thin air, and exploded in a swirl obliterating any trace that the hunters ever lived there. Percy shot into the woods faster than any human legs should carry a person. Percy reached a small rock and sat down and cried. He let out all the anger and sadness he had towards that bitch Annabeth. After twenty minutes of straight crying Percy felt a godly presence next to him.

"There, there Percy let it all out", Hestia said soothingly next to him.

"Lady H—es—tia-, what are you doing here", Percy sniffled.

"Oh nothing just visiting", Hestia said.

"They destroyed my only remembrance of her! How am I supposed to go back", Percy spat angrily.

"Yeah about that- they actually didn't, I saved the pictures before they could get destroyed", Hestia said with a small smile.

"What, did you realy, thanks so much, how can I ever repay you", Percy said gratefully.

"Well how about you become my champion, you will be my first, you will inherit power of the hearth, to hurt and heal", Hestia said quickly.

Percy just sat there dumbfounded, the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea wanted to be his patron. How could he say no?

"OF course", Percy said with a grateful smile.

**A/N-**

**Well there you have it. Percy is Hestia's champion. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think about it, good? Bad? Anything you like or dislike about. Sorry about not posting in a while. I had a lot of school work. I'll update faster if you review. So review and cya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hello guys I'm back. Third chapter right here. Remember to review, tell me what you think, constructive criticism is allowed, just no flames. Thanks!**

Chapter 3-

Percy Awoke in the forest sleeping on a tree stump. He immediately remembered what happened and how he destroyed the hunters camp, "Uh oh, Artemis is gonna be pissed", Percy said as he walked back to the Hunters camp.

(Back at the Hunters camp before the fire)

"Hey guys lets show Percy we don't like males in the Hunt", Phoebe snickered.

"Shouldn't we get Thalia she should be a part of this too", Diana asked.

"Nah she likes and knows Percy too well it would just ruin things".

"So let's get started, who's got ideas for a prank", Phoebe asked.

"Make animals chase him?", one hunter asked.

"Nah too old", Phoebe replied

"Make him fall in a pit", another hunter replied.

"No, that's too easy", Phoebe said

"Oh I know, we could light his tent on fire", A hunter piped

"Hahah that will show him, it's perfect", Phoebe said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

So they all got prepared and picked their hiding places throughout the woods. When Percy left to go wash the clothes, they put their plan into action, first they sent Artemis away to hunt a hellhound and then they soaked Percy's tent in kerosene. Then Diana went to the armory tent to go get a match. When all the Hunters were hidden in the woods, and Artemis and Percy were away, Phoebe threw the match onto the soaked tent. It immediately caught fire and the first scream they heard was, Thalia's, Oh shit! They forgot about her. Thalia just stood and watched they tent burn, right when Percy burst through the woods to see what the matter is. When he burst from power all the Hunters were blinded and they were dumbfounded at how he could be so powerful and why he was so angry, it was just a tent after all. They looked at all the destruction and knew that they were in big trouble.

**(Back to Percy)**

Percy was running back from the woods when he stumbled upon someone.

"Lady Artemis what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with your hunters helping them in what they do best", Percy said angrily with a few tears coming out of his eyes.

"Perseus what the hell are you talking about, how dare you disrespect my Hunters", Artemis spat back with just as much anger.

"ME! DISRESPECT THEM, HOW DARE YOU!", Percy said venomously as he stormed back into the forest.

Meanwhile Artemis was pondering over his words. The hunters must have done something to him, he usually wasn't this aggressive, and her suspicions began to grow because she hadn't found any hellhound in the woods. Suddenly Artemis realized that the Hunters must have done something and she ran back into the woods to go find Percy and question him about what happened. Artemis ran to the river, where Percy most likely was. When she got to the river she saw Percy surrounded in his own hurricane trashing the whole landscape. Artemis cautiously approached Percy and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Perseus that's enough", Artemis said.

Immediately after Artemis laid a hand on Percy, the hurricane stopped. Artemis was pleased that she could get him to stop. _"Wait why the hell am I pleased that I can get him to calm down, he is just a man. Uh oh, did I just call him a man, what the crap is wrong with me", _Artemis angrily thought to herself. Meanwhile Percy was just looking at her expectantly.

"Why did you come to get me, shouldn't you be looking after your _kind, caring Hunters_", Percy asked.

"Percy what did they do to you, you know I wasn't involved, It wouldn't be wise to make an enemy of me, especially now that you are under my control", Artemis said.

Percy just sighed, "I was just angry, they burned down my tent and burned the last pictures of my mom and Paul that I had, I was really angry that's all".

"Well ok, now let's head back to camp, and I will take care of the situation", Artemis said.

Percy just nodded.

On the way back Artemis was thinking to herself, _"wow he has been practically tortured by the Hunters, and yet he stays with us, he really is a man, the first man I have ever met"._

When they got back to the Hunters camp she saw it was completely destroyed and soaked in water.

"Sorry milday, I was kinda mad", Percy said sheepishly.

Artemis just sighed.

Just as Artemis was going to address the Hunters, a large army of monsters stormed into the Hunters camp. It consisted of Dracaena, hellhounds, earthborn, and drakons.

"Hunters form lines", Artemis called out.

The Hunters immediately formed ranks and shot out dozens of arrows completely destroying the first hellhounds.

Percy then immediately jumped into action with Artemis. The Hunters just stood there as they watched their mistress and Percy fight. Their mistress was good in battle, but Percy was a beast. He used riptide in all its glory and sliced down monsters left and right while Artemis took on the two drakons. Percy called upon a tornado of fire and made it envelop him while he was cutting down the monsters. Eventually his fire tornado died down and Percy called on the water in the air and he froze it so the monsters couldn't breathe. This also helped Artemis because now, the drakons couldn't spit fire.

In a matter of minutes Percy had killed all the monsters and went to go help Artemis. Meanwhile the Hunters were still standing still gaping at the amount of power Percy showed. When Percy reached Artemis, he knew she was fighting a losing battle. She was just about to finish off one drakon when the other clawed at her; it cut a deep gash along her thigh. Percy moved her out of the way and climbed on one of the drakons back, then he shot fire at another making it seem like the drakon had fired at the other drakon. The two drakons charged at each other, and in a matter of minutes the two drakons were both dead, and dissolved in a fine, golden mist.

After the fighting was over, Tracy the healer immediately ran up to Artemis, "Milday I need to help you".

"No Tracy go help the other I will be fine, I'll eventually heal", Artemis said.

"No milady, look, your blood-".

Artemis looked at her cut and gasped in surprise at what she saw.

**A/N- Ahaha a little cliffy. Most of you guys probably know what will happen anyways. A little bit of Pertemis is starting to build up. Ok so tell me what ya think, like? Hate? Have any other ideas, throw em at me. Just review. Until later, cya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hello guys I am back, I got some great reviews so thanks I really appreciate them, I respond to every review I get unless it's a guest. So thanks and here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4-

"No milady, look, your blood-".

Artemis looked at her cut and gasped in surprise at what she saw.

Instead of golden ichor as blood, red, mortal blood was flowing down her leg.

"No it can't be, - I'm a mortal", Artemis whispered.

Her shock soon turned to rage as she pulled out a fine golden horn curled around the edges and had a silver mouth piece at the top.

"My lady what is that", Tracy asked still in shock.

"My distress horn", Artemis said quickly before blowing the horn. A beautiful sound came out of it and it lasted for at least 15 seconds. In less than a minute after she blew it all 12 Olympians arrived to come to Artemis's aid.

"Artemis why did you call us here, you look fine", Zeus asked questionably.

All the other Olympians nodded showing confusion. Artemis then gestured towards her thigh revealing the red blood. All the Olympians gasped. Zeus was lost for words, finally Apollo spoke up. "Sis does this mean you are mortal, cause ya know, that's um red blood".

"Of course I'm mortal you doofus, that's why I called you here, did anyone of you do this", Artemis asked.

All 12 Olympians shook their heads.

"Artemis we will get to the bottom of this, I just tried to turn you back to a full immortal but some type of dark force is stooping me, I promise daughter, we will make you a goddess again", Zeus said with determination.

Artemis just sighed.

Zeus fired his master bolt in the air and disappeared in a flash of white light, all the other Olympians left shortly after that.

"Milady-", Thalia began to speak but was interrupted by Artemis, "No Thalia there is no need to respect me, I am a mere mortal now".

"No milady you still may be a mortal, but you are our mistress and we will treat you with respect", Thalia said, all the other Hunters nodded with her.

Artemis formed the smallest of smiles.

"But as I was saying, I think we would all like to know where Percy got all those amazing fire powers and stuff, that was crazy", Thalia said gesturing to Percy who had been hiding in the back for most of the time. Artemis just looked at Percy expectantly.

"Well after you guys nearly destroyed my only memories of my last life, I ran into the woods where Lady Hestia saved me. She blessed me too", Percy growled with anger laced in his voice.

"Just know I won't be kind anymore to any of you, you guys obviously hate me so I will keep my distance, but heed my warning, if you ever, ever try to touch something from my past life again, I will tear you to shreds ever if I have to kill each and every one of you to do it", Percy said with anger.

Then Percy ran off into the woods.

"Oh, boy he's mad isn't he", Phoebe asked.

"Yes if you had been through half as much as he has, you wouldn't be standing here right now, so heed my warning to, if you prank Percy again, I will personally kick you out of the Hunt, also when I get back I expect you to give Percy a big apology, he didn't leave Annabeth, Annabeth left him", Artemis said glaring at her Hunters. Then she too ran off into the woods.

All the Hunters just stood there amazed at how Artemis the man-hater had just stood up for a boy and threatened them, and how the boy was the hurt one. All the Hunters knew they had to apologize, hopefully Percy would take it well.

**(Line Break of sorts)**

As Percy was running through the woods he reflected on everything. He was determined not to be nice to the Hunters again, they were repeatedly trying to ruin his life and now he was determined not to open up to them at all. Finally Percy reached the place that calmed him the most, the river. He slowly emerged himself in water until he sunk to the bottom of the river floor. He stayed there for a while until he saw three arrows sink to the bottom, Percy sighed and propelled himself to the top of the river when he saw Artemis sitting at the edge of the river. Percy couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked when she was in her eighteen year old form, and now she was a mortal. As much as Percy tried to get the thoughts out of his head, they just kept coming back.

"Percy I need to talk to you", Artemis said.

"No nothing you say will change my mind, they have disrespected me ever since I joined the Hunt, and I will not be kind or respect them", Percy replied harshly.

"Don't talk to me like that Perseus, you have to treat me with respect", Artemis glared at Percy.

"Ha, says the _former _Olympian", Percy scoffed.

Artemis's face fell immediately, Percy noticed and he immediately spoke up, "Artemis you know I didn't mean it like that, I was just angry".

"No Percy you are right, now I'm just a weak mortal", Artemis said sadly.

"No don't say that about yourself you are much more than that", Percy scolded.

Artemis just sighed, "Percy can you forgive them, they didn't mean to harm you and they didn't know about you and Annabeth".

"I guess, I don't like being mean anyway, I'll do it for you", Percy said the last part quietly.

Artemis heard and was happy but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut, although she was secretly happy that Percy would do it for her. Then she spoke up, "Alright then let's head back to camp".

Percy nodded and stood up. When they got back to camp Percy saw the Hunters looking down at their feet with downcast faces. Percy sighed, "I won't be mean to you guys, I was just sad and everything, but please don't prank me again, you don't know what I have been through".

All the Hunters sighed in relief when he said he wouldn't stay angry at them. Then all the Hunters one by one walked up to Percy giving him a hug and saying sorry. What surprised Percy the most was when Phoebe herself walked up and clapped him on the back.

"Ok well thanks guys, but I'm beat that fire thing really takes it out of you", Percy said as he walked towards his tent, "wake me up in the morning".

Artemis smiled at her Hunters for being so caring to a person, let alone a male.

**A/N- Well this was just a filler chapter with no content whatsoever but it was needed. So remember to review and tell me what you think. Some important things are going to happen in the next chapter. So bye and remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hello I'm back, nothing to say so here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5-

When Percy walked back to his tent he was feeling relieved that he didn't have to be mad at the Hunters and have any bad blood between them. When he got back to his tent he saw that the tent was still there with everything in it, he smiled knowing Hestia had done him a favor. As he climbed into bed he was immediately bombarded by a dream the instant he fell asleep.

Percy was in a dark room with nothing else there. His own body was a wispy silver ghost. Then a voice boomed in the darkness, "Perseus Jackson, I see you have joined us".

Percy was scared, he didn't know who this was, let alone how much power it had. He had a feeling he knew though, "Who are you", Percy called out into the darkness.

"I'm pretty sure you already know that mister Jackson", the thing said, then a person stepped out of the darkness and the entire room became filled with bright white light, "I am Chaos, the first primordial and the creator of the universe".

When Percy heard that his suspicions were correct he immediately dropped into a deep bow.

"Rise child, I need not you bow before me, I don't like it and I am not a selfish Olympian", Chaos said.

Percy was a bit surprised but he rose from his bow, and with a shaky voice spoke, "Sir um, why am I here".

Chaos chuckled lightly and spoke, "Well Perseus, you are facing many evil forces, not only will Gaea rise along with the giants, but many other evils are rising, evils you have no chance of beating".

Percy shivered slightly at this thought; Chaos seeing this spoke up, "Well you have no chance beating them alone, that's why I'm giving you my blessing".

Percy was in a state of shock, the creator was giving him his blessing, but of course Chaos had something else to say, "Of course since it's my full blessing your mortal body won't be able to stand it, so I'm turning you into a primordial god, this of course means that the Olympians are like little bugs compared to you, so you have a great amount of power".

Percy looked like he was going to pass out from the information he was receiving. "Thank you sir", Percy managed to mumble out.

"Take it as a gift from me", Chaos said.

"Ok well time for you to get my blessing, this may hurt a little", Chaos said while wincing.

Chaos then hovered in the air and shot a beam of black energy straight into Percy for five seconds.

"Um that didn't hurt at all", Percy said cautiously.

"Just wait", Chaos said.

Chaos then shot a beam of white energy at Percy which lasted a whole 10 minutes. The entire time Percy felt like he was being burned alive while bathing in the Styx and all the time having his insides eaten out. Finally it ended.

"I thought you said it would hurt a little", Percy growled. Then realizing he had just disrespected Chaos he quickly said sorry.

"Relax, it's nice to have someone talk to me as a friend and not the almighty creator", Chaos said.

"So now you are a primordial god with no domains so you are no restricted by the ancient laws and you are the second most powerful being on earth, you have unimaginable powers, plus you have wings, and try to contain your power, you could probably take out all the Olympians without using half of your powers", Chaos said briskly.

Percy just nodded standing there amazed.

"Now it's time to wake up, your friends are missing you", Chaos said.

Percy was about to ask another question but chaos disappeared and Percy's eyelids slowly fluttered open.

Percy woke up having an angry Artemis and Thalia standing above his head.

"Hey guys what's up", Percy said casually.

"What's up! You've been unconscious for 10 days and you have the nerve to say what's up"!, Artemis said angrily, with Thalia nodding her head also.

"Ten days! I was out that long", Percy said in surprise.

"And why do you care so much?", Percy asked Artemis.

"Um, well, ah, it wouldn't look good to have my guardian die within 10 days", Artemis said quickly her face becoming red.

Percy was happy she was so cared about him, he felt a burning in his heart whenever he looked at Artemis, but he knew they could never be together so he let it pass.

"Ok well I'm sorry but I got some cool things, I met Chaos", Percy said.

"Chaos like as in Chaos the creator", Artemis asked.

"Yup and he blessed me, now I'm a primoridial and am more powerful than the entire Olympian council", Percy said.

"Don't get all cocky boy just cause you are powerful, you are still our guardian", Artemis said, although she was secretly happy that Percy was immortal.

"Well come on kelp head time for breakfast, go cook it", Thalia said.

"Oh I'll take care of it", Percy said while walking out of his tent to the table where all the Hunters where waiting.

"Well kelp head what are you waiting for, go cook some food", Thalia said impatiently.

Percy smirked, "What do you guys want".

"Hmm, two pieces of bacon, a glass of orange juice, some pancakes, and three scrambled eggs", Thalia said with a sly grin on her face.

"Got it", Percy said while clapping his hands producing the said food in front of every Hunter immediately.

"Wow Percy where did that come from", Thalia asked while cautiously eyeing the food.

"Lady Hestia gave me some cool abilities", Percy said, then Percy seeing some Hunters looking at their food he continued, "I swear on River Styx that this food is not bad and is good food".

After that all the Hunters dug in enjoying their food.

"Well I've got to go, I'll be back in a little bit", Percy said while smirking. He then extended pure black wings from his back with a wingspan of over 10 feet, and shot into the sky at unimaginable speeds.

"That boy never ceases to amaze me", Artemis said shaking her head.

**A/N- So that's chapter 5 hoped you liked it, so if you haven't noticed it I respond to every review written because I appreciate them all a lot. So do you guys want me to write 1k word chapter and like a 200 0f them or like longer chapters? Please tell me. Also tell me what you think of the story. Thanks and bye! More coming in a little bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey guys I'm back and here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6-

Percy shot into the sky heading for the river chuckling at the amazement of the Hunters. When Percy got to the river he started practicing sword fighting and his new abilities, (A/N- Which you guys will not know of because I'm mean and I'm going to save them for battle). Percy's sword fighting had tremendously improved after Chaos's blessing and he needed the extra training.

**(Line Break)**

Artemis and the Hunters ate their food and marveled at how Percy had wings; Artemis herself was surprised at the amount of power he showed. After having lunch Artemis went to go find Percy she went to his tent but he wasn't there, so she headed to the next place where he would be, the river.

As Artemis walked through the forest she had many thoughts. Every time something bad happened to Percy her attitude always fell. She had been experiencing this feeling for many days but surged it off as sympathy for him.

When she got to the river she was in shock, she saw Percy train with his sword with pinpoint accuracy. The dummies he was using didn't have a chance. She was amazed at his abilities; they matched and maybe even exceeded her own. Then she remembered he was immortal. This thought mad her nuts, at first she thought she was happy because he cared for the Hunters so much, but no, it was her, Artemis the goddess of maidens, was in love with Percy Jackson.

**(Line Break)**

When Percy finished training he sat down on the shore of the river, he thought to himself about many things but one thing kept coming back to him, Artemis. How could he describe her, over the past few weeks he had developed a passion for her. Her luscious hair, he beautiful eyes, and the way she seemed to sparkle whenever she smiled. He couldn't believe it but he, Percy Jackson, was in love with Artemis. It was a forbidden love, something never meant to happen, and it wouldn't, Percy wouldn't let his own desires overcome his common sense. He would keep these feeling buried in his mind.

Percy saw someone plop down next to him.

"Hey Artemis", Percy said.

"Hey Percy, where did you get those awesome powers", Artemis asked.

"Like I said before I'm a primordial now, and Chaos blessed me so…", Percy said cautiously.

"Oh, right cool", Artemis mumbled weakly.

"Artemis what's bothering you", Percy asked

"Oh nothing", Artemis said.

"Hey Artemis I know this may sound crazy but I can't stay with the Hunt unless I tell you this", Percy stated.

"What is it".

"Well um, ever since I joined the hunt I have been having feelings for you", Percy said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Percy waited until Artemis exploded, which she didn't.

"Oh Percy I have had the exact same feelings", Artemis said absolutely delighted that Percy liked her back.

"Really", Percy was ecstatic now.

Percy pulled Artemis into a deep kiss which Artemis returned with just as much passion.

"So I suppose we keep this to ourselves", Percy asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to see the Hunters reaction when they see me with a male", Artemis replied back.

Percy and Artemis walked back to camp holding hands.

**A/N- Sorry this was a reallllllyyyyy short chapter. If people think I rushed the Pertimis too early, I'm sorry. I had to have them in a relationship to move my story along. I will post a extra-long chapter of 5k words if I get 8 reviews. Cya later guys! Remember 8 reviews= 5k words.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Since I didn't get 8 reviews I'll just post a regular chapter, but this one is 2k words, and I will post another in 2 or 3 days so chill, I'll add something extra plot twisty If I can get 10 reviews for this chapter. Oh and just to answer any question, this story occurs after the last Olympian, so they have not fought Gaea yet. **

Chapter 7-

Percy and Artemis walked hand in hand all the back to camp. When they reached camp they let go and walked to their individual tents. As Percy walked to his tent he couldn't believe how lucky he was, Artemis the goddess of maidens was his, his and no one else's. When Percy got to his tent he was hoping he could get some restful sleep. Of course his luck wouldn't last. When he got to his bed his eyes immediately shut, and he faded into the realm of Morpheus.

Percy had a nightmare. He was in a pure red room and he felt like his body was going to melt. He heard voices whispering all around him, and cold shivers flew up his spine. In the middle of the room where two cloaked figures, were speaking. These figures both had pitch black faces and radiated power older than Zeus or Kronos. Hell even Gaea felt like a women in her mid-twenties compared to these figures.

"Erebus we must take action, the gods are letting the humans live their own lives while Chaos banished us to this hellhole, I have waited long enough, I am going to kill each and every one of those puny little demi-gods, and those arrogant gods", Spat the hooded figure.

"True Nyx, I agree with you my love, we have waited long enough, but only one thing stands in our way, the now primordial Perseus Jackson has been blessed by Chaos, he will be hard to beat, I thought his break-up would break him, but now he has fallen in love with that foolish Goddess of the moon", Spat the other hooded figure.

Percy gasped, standing in front of him were two Primordial gods of darkness, Erebus and Nyx. They wanted to wage war on Olympus, what was he going to do.

Nyx spoke up, "That foolish goddess doesn't even realize we made her mortal. I can't wait to unless our other pleasant surprises on her".

Erebus chuckled and then spoke, "Nyx, there is a presence in this room that shouldn't be here." He looked at Percy with glowing hatred in his eyes. He lunged at Percy and swiped at him with a scythe. The scythe just went through Percy not harming him at all.

"So the little now Primordial got a little more powerful, no problem", Erebus mumbled.

Erebus then sent a blast of dark energy and a dozen swords flying off him. If Percy hadn't been in a dream he would've been killed and would've taken a long time to reform. It still hurt though. Percy was knocked back many feet and awoke with a startle.

Percy sat up panting on his bed. He got up and immediately ran to the river and emerged himself in it just to calm his thoughts. Finally when Percy calmed himself he willed the water currents to propel him towards the ocean. Once he finally got to the salty water of an ocean, he dived deep down into the water until he struck an invisible barrier.

"Halt! Who dares to try to go into Atlantis", A burly sharkman guard said.

Then he saw Percy's face, "Oh Lord Perseus, I am deeply sorry, but why didn't you take the front entrance".

"Couldn't find it", Percy retorted, "Wait why do you call me Lord? As far as you know I am just a plain old demigod".

"Plain old demi-god", the guard scoffed, "you led us into war and you have done as much for us as any God could have".

Percy just nodded, "Can you take me to my dad's palace?"

"Sure follow me".

The guard led Percy through the entire city of Atlantis. It was beautiful with many building mad out of sandstone and emeralds, the water reflected off of them beautifully. Percy wished he could stay and talk to all of the different fishes and mermaids there. But no, he had to tell his dad.

Finally the guard stopped at a set of gates with two other guards in front of it.

"This is Poseidon's palace, goodbye", the guard said.

The other two guards then opened the gates and Percy walked straight into the Throne room where Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton were sitting on thrones.

"Oh hey Percy what are you doing here", Poseidon asked a bit nervously while looking at Amphitrite.

Amphitrite just glared at Percy. Percy sensing he was not welcomed here spoke up, "Hey dad could we go talk somewhere else?"

Poseidon looked somewhat relieved, "Of course".

And with that Poseidon flashed both of them out to his personal chambers.

"So Percy what do you need to talk to me about", Poseidon asked.

"Well someone else will be waging war against Olympus", Percy stated.

"WHAT, I just finished rebuilding my city and now this, I swear-wait who is waging war", Poseidon screamed and asked at the same time.

"I promise I'll explain everything dad, just please take us to Olympus so I can explain it to the whole council".

"Okay, but I expect the WHOLE story", Poseidon grumbled.

Soon they were both in the throne room, Poseidon in his throne and Percy sitting at the bottom of his throne.

Only Zeus and Hestia were present in the throne room at the time. Both were quietly chatting until Poseidon came.

"What is it brother, why did you come here", Hestia asked Poseidon and gave a warm smle to Percy.

"Well sister, and brother, ummm it's better if Percy told the whole council, can you gather them here", Poseidon asked.

Zeus nodded his head and threw his lightning bolt into the sky; he then climbed into his throne. In a matter of minutes the entire Olympian council was gathered.

"Wait everyone Is here besides Artemis where is she-oh right", Zeus's face fell when he remembered that his daughter was a mortal now and couldn't teleport.

"Hermes go fetch her, she may not be a goddess anymore but she's still apart of the council", Zeus said.

Hermes nodded and came back with Artemis who stood in the middle of the throne room.

"Go my daughter, sit in your throne, you may not be a goddess but you deserve your throne".

Artemis nodded her head and sat in her throne with her 5'6 body. The throne was way to big for her, but it still gave her power.

"Alright so Poseidon why did you call this meeting", Zeus asked.

Poseidon gestured to Percy. Percy stood up and told the whole council the entire story. He told them who was involved, how he felt, what they talked about and what happened at the end. By the time Percy was finished half the council was nervous.

"So we are up against two primordials, this can't be good", Apollo muttered.

"And there may be more, judging how most primordials hate us", Athena said.

"Wait I have a question, Erebus said the punk was blessed by Chaos, what is with that", Ares asked.

The other Olympians also nodded showing their confusion.

"Well I think Chaos knew about this so he blessed me and turned me into a Primordial god with no domains", Percy stated.

"So now you're more powerful than me, don't get too cocky boy", Zeus grumbled. Poseidon on the other hand was happy; his favorite son was now immortal with him.

"Wait a second, apparently it sounds like Percy was describing Tartarus, I think we should go get Hades, he might know more about this topic", Athena said.

Zeus nodded his head, "Hermes, go fetch Hades".

A minute later Hermes appeared with a very annoyed Hades by his side.

"What do you guys want", Hades grumbled.

Then Percy once again meticulously repeated each and every word of the story.

"Yeah that's Tartarus all right, Erebus and Nyx were imprisoned there once Chaos found out what they were doing and how they were planning on overthrowing him", Hades said blandly, "but that's not what interests me, what interests me is how they turned Artemis a mortal".

Artemis practically jumped out of her throne, "do you know how they did it!'.

"Well actually there is only one possible way they could've done it, and that would be with the black fire-but no that's impossible, it can't be", Hades said with sudden interest on his face.

"Wait Hades continue, what is the black fire", Athena asked.

"Well it is said that the black fire was an element that Chaos used to create the universe, there are said to be only two in existence, one is on earth, but the other, no one knows. The black fire is an extraordinary substance; the first black fire can take away any form of immortality if inhaled, and the second will cause a person's soul to be severed from existence, they won't fade or go to the underworld, they will truly just be gone", Hades said.

Athena wanted to interject but Hades was on a roll now, "Also there are two other substances believed to have created the universe, the blue fires. Both blue fires are also hidden somewhere, but Chaos apparently blessed earth by putting one blue fire and one black fire on earth. Now the blue fires were literally the exact opposite of the black fires, one blue fire could grant anyone FULL immortality, meaning even if the world ended there would be absolutely no way to kill them, and the other could heal any wound, even a wound from the black fire, it could even be used to bring someone back from the dead. Chaos made these two substances counteract each other kind of like yin and yang. Where there was Chaos there would always be an equal amount of good you could say".

"Hades why was this information never shared", Percy asked.

"Well one I thought it was just a legend, and two they never asked".

"So you think Artemis inhaled the black fire while sleeping", Zeus asked.

"Yes, and they didn't take the one from earth, I would've known if they did", Hades said, "Unfortunately there is no way to make Artemis immortal again unless we found the blue fire".

"Let's go find it then", Percy declared.

"Well you can't really find it, it sort of presents itself to someone", Hades said.

Zeus just nodded sadly, "Well we have a huge threat coming, we will need to work hard to beat these forces, I think we will need to bring both camps together".

Hera immediately spoke up, "I'll take care of that".

Zeus nodded, "Dionysus round up all the minor gods and see if they will help".

"We can win this guys, meeting dismissed", Zeus said, and with a flash of lightning left the throne room.

**A/N- Alrighty there you go, I think that was a good chapter what do you think, well I don't know unless you REVIEW. Here I'll make you a deal, if someone came come up with a good idea for the next chapter I'll add no matter what, and I'm still keeping the ten review deal, so bye guys I'll see you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Here is chapter 8, hope you like it review and tell, now here are the review responses.**

**From Guest- Awesome story keep writing and if u ever need a beta just ask me :)**

**Thank you very much for your support, as of right now I really don't need a beta, but if you have any ideas for the story feel free to tell me.**

**From Bob- Wow:-)**

**Thank you for your positive review.**

**Ok now onto chapter 8.**

Chapter 8-

After Zeus finished the meeting the whole council left except for Athena, Poseidon and Artemis.

Athena walked straight up to Percy despite scowls from Poseidon. "Percy first I-I want to apologize for what my daughter did to you".

Percy gave a slight smile, "It's ok Lady Athena, I hold no grudges against you or your other children, what she did was her fault and her fault alone".

"Thank you Percy you truly are very noble. Although I still feel guilty for it so, to repay it back, I will give you my full blessing, seeing that you are now immortal, you can handle it".

Percy was astounded, "Thank you Lady Athena".

"Don't mention it Perseus, and now you are technically more powerful than me, so you can just call me Athena".

"Thank you Lady-, I mean Thank you Athena", Percy said.

Athena gave a curt nod and shot a beam of golden light at Percy. This lasted for about ten seconds.

"Wow, I feel so much more powerful and smart", Percy said.

"Yeah, you know, that's kinda what my blessing does", Athena said while laughing.

"Well Perseus, use my blessing to good use", Athena gave a short nod, "Until next time". Then she flashed out.

As soon as Athena left Poseidon spoke up, "Well now we can't have my boy being blessed by my rival and not me".

"Wow thanks dad", Percy said.

"Like Athena said, it's no biggie", Poseidon said.

"Athena didn't say that".

"Gah whatever", Poseidon said, then he too shot a beam of sea green light at Percy.

"So Percy now you change change your form to a water form, you can call upon water from inside yourself, and you can control ice, along with many other things", Poseidon said.

"Wow, this with Chaos's abilities and we will win any battle", Percy mumbled.

Poseidon dissolved into a fine sea mist, after this.

Percy walked over to Artemis and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"Hello my love", Percy whispered in Artemis's ear.

"Hello love", Artemis whispered right back.

Then Percy and Artemis teleported back to the hunter's camp.

"Hey, Artemis, hey Percy, you guys were gone for a long time, what happened", Thalia questioned.

"Well we are going to war against the Primordials", Artemis said.

"How are we ever going to win", Phoebe asked.

"Because we have more worth fighting for", Percy said.

Just as Percy said that a large hunting horn was heard.

Out from the shadows of the woods, stepped an entire army of shadow figures and at the front stood Nyx, the primordial Goddess of Night. The army must have been at least ten thousand strong, and there were 20 hunters plus Percy and Artemis.

"Give up and surrender Jackson, there is no way you can win this battle", Nyx shouted.

Percy simply responded by saying, "ARCHERS".

Multiple arrows were fired into the air as the two groups ran at each other. Percy immediately found Nyx and took her head on in battle.

Nyx was dual wielding two Imperial bronze swords that were 5 feet long. Percy grew to his Primordial height of 35 feet and Nyx did the same, although only growing to 30 feet.

Percy lunged straight at Nyx and used his height to his advantage. He kicked Nyx straight in the chest and she flew back and landed hard back into a tree.

"You will pay for that Jackson", Nyx hissed.

Suddenly 20 shadows came out of nowhere and bound Percy. Nyx lunged and swiped at Percy chest and Percy couldn't do anything to stop her. She kept attacking and Percy knew he would die if he didn't do something soon. So Percy concentrated on his new abilities and changed into a water form. He slid out from the shadows and changed back to normal human height. He slid under Nyx's feet and slashed at her knees causing her to be temporarily incapacitated.

Percy looked around and saw the battle was not going well, all the Hunters had been injured, luckily none killed though, and there were still at least nine thousand figures.

Percy decided to use his most deadly power on the figures. He swept his hand and teleported all the Hunters and Artemis away.

Then Percy stood his ground and cupped his hands together while concentrating on Nyx's powers. He drained all her powers and created a swirling vortex that sucked everything in sight straight to Tartarus. Nyx, and each and every single one of the shadow figures was sucked in.

Percy couldn't finish however, he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Still three thousand shades were left.

Percy used the last of his energy to draw water from himself and dumped it on himself. A very useful trick as now Percy had enough strength to attack the remaining shades.

Percy charged at the shades, and slashed his way through them. Percy realized that the shades were easier to kill than dummies but the sheer number of them took a long time to kill. Percy waded his way through, for hours Percy fought until he finally all the shades were gone, with the last remaining bit of energy Percy flashed to the Olympian council room, where surprisingly the whole council was present.

"Nyx- Primordial-Shades", Percy mumbled before he passed out.

Artemis who was there because Percy flashed her there was the first to respond, "Water! Get him water"!

Poseidon summoned three gallons of water and dumped them over Percy's body.

Within five minutes Percy awoke.

"What happened Percy", Zeus inquired.

"When I got back to the Hunter's camp with Artemis we were attacked by Nyx and an army off shades. There were ten thousand of them, I fought Nyx alone and won, when I saw the Hunter's weren't doing to good, I used my powers to make a sort of black hole and I killed more than half of them, then I battled the rest", Percy stated.

"If they can attack us this easily in so much numbers what chance to we stand", Artemis said.

"I don't know, I have thought of every possible ally I could think of, there is no one left", Athena said.

"Wait there is one", Percy said.

"Who"?

"You're not gonna like this but we need them".

"Who", Athena asked for the second time.

"The Titans", Percy said.

**A/N- Haha a little cliffy there, so the Titans are getting involved huh, this should be interesting. Tell me what you think. Just review. Buy guys!**


End file.
